TMNT Holiday One Shots
by RintinDestiny
Summary: I have discovered that almost every day has a holiday that goes along with it. So this is what happens when the Turtles celebrate them...whether they like it or not. I take requests. Latest: Raph and Klunk both want their snacks.
1. Mister Rinch

TMNT Drabbles:

**I was bored one day and was struck with this festive Christmas themed idea. It'll probably be a stupid fic but I plan on writting a drabble everyday from now until Christmas. I'll take suggestions if you have any, enjoy! _I wish I did own it but TMNT is property of Nickelodon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird._**

* * *

><p><span>Mister Rinch:<span>

"Het Raph!" a orange masked turtled came skipping towards his older brother who was happily sitting on the couch, watching wrestling on the tv, while munching corn chips.

"What is it Mikey, I'm busy," he muttered popping another crisp into his beak.

"Well, April showed me these awsome Holiday movies that she and her family always used to watch as kids before Christmas," he began, plopping down next to Raphel and holding up three old movie cassetts.

"That's great Mikey, why don't cha go git Leo and Don to watch 'em wit ya," Raph kept his amber eyes locked on the two muscled men that were in the process of kicking the crap out of each other.

The young turtle looked crestfallen at this, "I already asked them and they said the same thing...".

Raph sighed and looked away just as the commercials flashed up, advertising something about some great Christmas deals at Walmart.

"Mike can't you see that I'm already watchin' somethin' 'ere? Besides Christmas is still another two weeks away, you got plenty o' time,".

Michelangelo looked like he was ready to cry as he sat back up from the sagging couch and started walking away.

"Fine...huh...I'll just go and watch the greatest Christmas movies ever made...by myself...alone...when this is supposed to be a time for family...together..."

Raphel rolled his eyes. Why is it that whenever he wanted some time to himself something _always _came up. _ALWAYS! _Whether is be Foot ninjas attacking, Mikey, aliens, Mikey, some screwed up plan of Bishops, or just Mikey Raph almost never got good time to himself.

"...but I'll be alright...alone...watching the greatest Christmas movies...without my brothers to be there with me...by myself...and,"

"Alrigh' already Mikey just make it a quick one _okay_!" and with that Mikey gave a sqeal of glee and jumped back over the couch and popped in the first video.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a rotter Mister Grinch, you're the king of sinful sots! You're heart's a dead tomato with moldy purple spots Mister Griiiiinnnch! You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!"<em>

"Hehe hey Raph it sounds alot like you huh?" Mikey joked as they watched the third movie April had loaned the turtle.

"Can is Mikey before I _do _turn into the Grinch!" the red masked turtled growled already pissed that he had missed the rest of his wrestling show and his brother had hogged all the corn chips.

"Haha wouldn't that make you Mister Rinch?" the turtled laughed at his own lame joke.

"Rrrrgghh!" Raph's hands curled into fists as he fought the urge to strangle his brother.

"Hey you can't deny the facts Raphy boy, you are a Grinch whether you like it or not. You almost stole Christmas from me last year by dumping Donnie's experiment all over them," Michelangelo grinned as he could almost see the smoke coming out of his mad brohter's ears. (if they had ears O_O)

"Hey that wasn't me! That cat of you're haddit comin' by crapping on my bed! You're dorky present jus' got in duh way of me singing his fur off!"

"Oh okay ya sure Raph blame it on Klunk! That's _reeeaaal _mature,".

That was the last straw for Raphel and he lunged sideways at his brother aiming for his neck.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Man where did Raph get the idea to stuff Mike's room full of garbage?" Donatello asked Leo as he stared as Raph held the door knob to Mikey's room shut while groans and coughing retches came from the other side.<p>

" 'Ome onng Rapp...I prombis I bon't teash you anddy more!" the muffled voice of Mikey came from the closed door, sounding as if he was trying in vain to plug his nose.

"Sorry Mikey but I thought you said that my 'eart is an empty hole? Or what about usin' that thirty-nine and half foot pole to git outta this?" Raphel cackled evilly.

"I have no idea Don but remind me never to make Raph miss his wrestling ever again,".


	2. Best Birthday Ever

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

Yesterday was my B-Day so I guess that counts as a holiday? Maybe but it's an idea for a fanfic so what the heck! Plus I would love this if it did happen so I hope you like it! This might be kinda long but oh well.

* * *

><p><span>Best Birthday Ever<span>

"So what are you doing for you're birthday?" my best friend Marilyn (aka Mare) asked me over the phone.

"Ehh...I ahve no idea probably just invite a few friends over," I answered back while clicking away on my computer

"But it's you're Sweet 16, you can't just skimp on this one!" Mare almost shrieked across the phone.

"It's fine really I don't have any good ideas for a party but really it's totally fine!" I tried to convice her but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Tomorrow I'm coming over and we'll plan something okay!" and with that she hung up on me.

I sighed and logged off my computer and looked out my window at the gray December sky. It stunk having a B-Day in the cold winter and as if to support my point a few flakes of crips snow started to fall onto the dead grass on my yard. I groaned and sat up deciding to go for a walk to think over my options before it became a blizzard outside.

I slipped on my sweatshirt, gloves, and a awsome hat that has the flaps that are supposed to cover you're ears and look like droopy dog ears. It was green and had the mask and eyes of the 1987 TMNT Donatello, my fave turtle, on top. Of course the 2003 series had to be my favorite. Then finally put on my heavy black coat and started walking down the sidewalk. I walked for several minutes when I start walking into the small park that is in the outskirts of my town.

Nobody plays here anymore because some teenagers broke all but one of the swings, graffitied the heck out of the slides, and set fire to one of the mokey bars. Yeah great kids huh. But right now it was a quiet place to think and I liked it that way. As I walked by the slide I though I saw something out of the corner of my eye but when I turned as stared at the place nothing moved so I just shrugged my shoulders and went over and sat on the one last, unbroken swing.

There was anothe flash of movement in the corner of my eye and looked over just in time to see something, or some_one_ disappear behind a tree by the park fence. Then there was a high pitched whoosh and I looked at the bar above my head supporting the swing I sat on. Embedded in it was the gleaming point of a shurikan.

_'Okay that's it!' _I thought and whipped around.

Standing at the edge of the park were several figures in black all holding japanese weapons. Some had throwing blades, stars, boe staffs, nunchakus, and katanas. They slowly approached on silent feet swinging the weapons around threateningly.

"Oh crap!" I said and started to panic.

I turned and bolted towards the gate, the one opening in the park fence but standing there was a massive figure clothed in steel armor with a twin blade gleaming on his right hand.

"Are you joking me!" I screamed and turned to the side but there was no where to run, _'This can't be happening! They can't be real I me what the heck their just catoon characters!' _I felt something thing grab me around the middle and heave me onto it's shoulder.

At this point I was now convinced it wasn't just a cartoon show anymore. The Shredder was trying to kidnap me!

"YO! Shred head!" a voice called out stopping my captor in his tracks.

I blinked in surprise and briefly stopped flailing arms and legs in an attempt to escape. '_That Brooklyn accent sounded...no freaking way!'_.

Suddenly I was falling and I hit the ground with an oohhhff! I rolled over so I was on my back and stared dumbstruck as my eyes saw four green shapes perched on the monkey bars a hundred feet away.

"You're not going to get away with this, this time Shredder!" the giant, blue masked, turtle said jumping down while unsheathing his two katana followed by his three brothers.

"You meddlesome turtles will end today! My plans will go on!" the Shredder boomed at them and I nearly burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah like they haven't heard that before," I couldn't help myself and I gave a small chuckle.

Shredder whipped around and pointe dhis double blade at me so it was only a few centimeters away from my now numb nose. So close that I actually saw a teeny, tiny snow flake land on it's tip.

"You will be silent! Or I'll end you as well," he growled and I raised and eye brow.

"Really? Cause I think you're already ended," and a horrified look came into his red eyes.

He turned around and saw that Leonardo had the tip of his katana resting on his armored shoulder while his three other brothers had engaged the group of Foot ninjas. Within a few short moments all of them had been knocked to the ground.

Shredder backed up slowly in disbelief and roared, "This isn't the end you blasted terrapins!" and with that disappeared in a flash of a smoke pellet.

All the turtles stared at the spot where he had disappeared for a moment and then turned their attention to me.

"Uhhh...hi..." I said awkwardly still lying on the group.

Don came forward offered me a giant, three fingered hand and I accepted it gratefully but rather sheepishly. I looked around at the three others, Raphel was looking me up and down with an amused look, Michelangelo gave me a goofy smile and a thumbs up, Leonardo gave a small smile and nodded, and...well Donatello's eyes were glued to my hat.

"Umm hello, are you alright?" Leo asked taking a step forward .

I gave a dumbfounded nod, the only thought going through my mind was, _'This is the best Birthday ever!'_


	3. Doughy Destruction

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**Okay so today is...National Bake Cookies Day. No I'm not joking seriously here's the site where I found every single holiday ever made: www (dot) holidayinsights (dot) com/moreholidays/index (dot) htm. This is the next holiday coming up that I could imagine a story going to so please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Doughy Destruction<span>

"Mmmmhhh! What is that smell?" Leo said aloud to himself sitting up from his bed and laying his book down on his desk.

He opened his door and followed the deliouse smell into the kitchen and found probably the oddest sight he'd ever seen. Mikey was rushing around the kitchen dressed in an apron, chef's hat, and oven mitts. Every single flat surface of the kitchen was covered either with trays of cookies or bowls covered in drippy, gooey, dough that spilled over onto the counters. Everything else was covered in a fine layer of flour that make Leonardo's nose tingle with a coming sneeze.

"What the shell is going on in here?" he asked making Mikey jump, spilling more batter onto the sticky counter.

"Oh hey Leo, just making some cookies!" the younger turtle turned, grinned, and then went back to mixing the bowl of ingrediants in front of him.

"Umm would you mind telling me why? There has to be enough here to feed half of Manhattan," Leo stepped further into the kitchen inspecting the already finished trays of treats.

"It's National Bake Cookies Day Leo, didn't cha know that?" Mike said popping a new tray of freshly made dough balls into the batter-caked oven.

"Never heard of it..."

At this Michelangelo looked appaled but quickly turned his attention back to his work. Within few moments the orange masked turtle stood and turned to make another bowl of cookie batter. That was until the smoke started coming from the oven.

"Uh-oh...too much crap inside this thing," Mikey's blue eyes widened slightly in horror.

"Should I get some water?" Leo turned to see Donatello walk in his own eyes widening at the sight of the mess.

"No, no just a slight miss calcula...ooohh," Mikey never finished his sentence as a spurt of orange flames licked up from the oven.

Leo bolted forward and jammed the faucet on and used the hose to dousing his brother and the smoking oven in a cold spray of water. Within a few moments the flames sputtered and died and Leo halted his watery assault.

"NOOO, my babies!" Mikey cried as he looked over and saw that the spray of water had soaked almost all of the complete trays of cookies.

Leo rolled his eyes and replaced the hose back in the sink.

"Be grateful, you could of burnt the Lair down you block-head," Don said shaking his head in shame.

Michelangelo sniffed sadly but took off the now blackened Chef's hat and the singed apron, laying them in the sink. At this Leonardo gave a small smile to his youngest brother and Donnie turned to leave.

"Hey aren't you gunna help us with this?" Mike waved a hand at the gooey, doughy, dripping mess that was the kitchen.

Don smirked, "Uh that would be a no, you two are the ones that started this whole thing so as far as we're all concerned I was never here," and with that the purple masked turtle walked out.

"Who thought," Leo said grudgingly taking a mop and handing Mikey a broom, "that Donnie could be such an _evil _genius,".

* * *

><p><strong>So was that lame? Please review and tell me whether to stop or not, I definitly need some feedback please! I take requests as well so have at it!<strong>


	4. Bet on It

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**Okay so today is National Caroling Day...pluse I was bored so here's a new chapter! Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

><p><span>Bet on It<span>

"Jingle bells, jingle bells JINGLE AAAAALLL THE WAAAAY!" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs as he decorated the Christmas tree.

Else where in the Lair there was the sound of breaking glass.

"Ah damn!" Don muttered picking up the sharp shards of what used to be a glass beaker off the floor of his lab.

"Oi' you 'kay in there Donnie?" Raph asked popping his head into the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine, weird though my beaker just kinda exploded on me," the purple masked turtle explained throughing the glass into the trash bin.

Raph's face fell and he sighed, "Tha' would be Mikey. He hasn't stopped singin' all day!".

Don looked over at his brother with surprise, "No way! Even Mikey can't shatter glass with his scream," he said doubtfully.

"You wanna bet on tha' brudda?" Raph raised an eye ridge.

Don frowned, he didn't believe in luck so he had no use for betting but...he could take it as a scientific research oppertunity.

"Fine, five bucks says that Mikey can't do it twice,".

"Make it ten and it's a deal," Raphel held out his emerald green hand and Donatello shook it.

* * *

><p>"Okay Mike have at it!" Raph encouraged placing another one of Don's beakers on the living room table.<p>

"Really Raph! You _want _me to sing?" Michelangelo looked suspiously at his older brother.

"Yeah sing 'til your little heart gives out!" Raph smirked and looked over at the placid looknig Don.

"Alright...O holy night the staaaars are brightlyyyy SHIIIINNING! It is the niiiiight of out dear Savior's BIIIIRTH!" and on that note (literally) the beaker shattered, spilling pieces of glass onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Mikey jumped back with a scream while Raph fist pumped the air.

"Aha! Pay up little bro!" he held out a hand at the still calm looking Donnie.

"Sorry Raph but that beaker cost at least twenty bucks so actually that would be _you _who owes me ten dollars," and at this Donatello smirked back and held out his hand.


	5. Merry Christmas Heave

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**Hey HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! This is based off of what happened to my family and I two Christmas eves ago. Please review I have yet to get any reviews and it make me sad :( But I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Merry Christmas Heave<span>

**6:30pm**

"Wow Mikey this looks great!" Leo stared in awe at the delicious array of food spread out before him.

"Hey it's wasn't just me bro, Donnie helped to," the orange masked turtle grinned though at the compliment.

Donatello grinned as well as his elder brother looked over at him, "Really Don? I thought you sucked at cooking?"

"Heh well with a few secret ingredients and some help from Mikey," he shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table.

The food infront of them looked amazing, a spiral ham with little slices of pineapple, mashed potatoes, gravey, beets, bread rolls, and carrots. Pluse waiting in the kitchen was a humongus double fude chocolate cake.

"Well let's not sit 'round lookin' at it let's eat!" Raphel grabbed one of the rolls and tore at it hungrily.

The other three turtles rolled their eyes but smiled and also dug into their feat.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00pm<strong>

"Please Leo can we! !" Mikey begged.

The other turtles had already seated themselves around the sparkling Christmas tree and were eyeing their leader with looks of silent pleading.

Leon sighed and nodded making Mikey jump around with glee and issue a whoop of pleasure.

"YES! PRESENT TIME!"

He rushed to the presents and picked up one of the colorfully wrapped parcels and ripped it open. As did his two other brothers.

"Here Leo," Don gave Leo a small gift wrapped in bright blue paper.

Soon all four turtles had opened their one present for Christmas eve.

"Socks!" Mikey held up the pair of muddy colored pieces of cloth.

Raph laughed out loud slapping his knee, "Haha! Mikey don't worry Mike, Christmas eve presents ain't ever good ones,".

The youngest turtle pouted but then just shrugged and through the sock back under the tree. They sat there laughing and talking when a silence finally followed.

"So what are we gunna do now dudes?"

Leo looked at Don and then Don looked over to where Raph should have been on the couch but he was gone.

"Raph?" Leo asked hearing the bathroom door slam and the sound of coughing.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked as the three of them rushed over to the door.

"Raphel?" Leo knocked on the door and tried the handle, it was locked.

"Raph!" Don banged on the door harder as retching could be heard from inside.

There was a solid minute of silence and then there was a click of a lock and the door slowly opened following a flush.

"Man that ham didn' agree wiff me," the red masked turtle said shakily holding his stomach.

"Whoa bro are you sick?" Mikey asked warily backing up slightly with wide blue eyes.

"Naw it's fine, don' worry yer little head Mike it was juss a piece of bad pork. It's..." Raph tried to convince his brother but was rudly interrupted by his stomach.

He turned again and upchucked into the toilet again.

"Whoa, okay you are not fine," Leonardo grabbed Raph's arm and put it over his shoulder and helped him to Donnie's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>12:05pm<strong>

"So is he alright?" Leo asked as Don came out of Raph's room and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah just some stomach bug that he picked up somewhere nothing major," Don sighed and wiped the sweat had appeared on his forhead, "he'll be fine as long as he drinks some liquids and stays in bed,".

Leoardo nodded looked at the purple masked turtle suspisously, "Donnie are you okay?"

Don nodded with a scowl, "I'm fine Leo the smell in there could have killed a horse I..." and the turtle's face suddenly paled. He then rushed down the stairs and around the corner.

Within seconds Leo heard the slam of the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>So that night both Donatello and Raphel were confined to there beds, except when they had to go back down stairs and barf until their stomachs almost came out. Which was about every fifteen minutes or so.<p>

"This is great..." Leo grumbled, this Christmas was going so well they had had an awsome meal, great presents and the rest of Christmas to look forward to that morning.

It was now 3:00am and Leo was still up staring at the ceiling of hs bedroom. Suddenly he felt his stomach twinge and his throat tighten.

_'NO! Nonononono!' _he thought angrily but there was no stopping what was happening.

He got up calmly, breathing slowly, walked down stairs and passed the livingroom where he saw that Raph and Don had migrated to and were passed out on the couch and lazy boy.

Then Leo promptly went into the bathroom, locked the door and heaved his entire dinner into the awaiting toilet. He did this twice more before his stomach unclentched and he spat the awful taste out of his mouth.

"I've joined the club!" he yelled loud enough for Don and Raphel to hear.

The only responce was a weak laugh from both of them.

Leo walked out into the living room and collapsed onto the other availible couch and thought to himself, _'Worst Christmas ever,' ._


	6. Nuts

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**Hello! I hope everyone had a great Christmas or other holiday you celebrated! Today is official Fruit Cake Day. I hope you enjoy. I do take requests if you have any so have at it! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Nuts<span>

"Eat it!"

"NO!"

"MIKEY!"

The orange and red masked turtles were glaring at each other. Raphel held a black game controller in his hand above his younger brother's head while shoving a slice of muddy colored fruit cake into his face.

"Raph gimme my controller back! You're nuts!" Mikey swiped again at his brother but his fingers were several inches below their target.

"No way Mike! You gotta eat it we had a bet, you hafta eat it or I git to play Halo for the next day," Raph pushed the plate into his brother's plastron again.

The younger brother glared daggers at his brother but grudingly took the plate away almost causing the food to slip to the floor.

Raph snickered as Michelangelo's glare turned to revulsion as his looked down at the single slice of nutty, sticky, fruit cake. He picked his up by it's thick end and held it up liked someone feeding a seal. Inch by inch he moved it towards his open mouth. But to Raphel's horror it slowly disappeared into his pie hole he chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed with a huge, smug, grin plastered onto his face.

"HA! There Raph happy, you really should try it sometime it's delisous!".

This time it was Raph's turn to glare at his brother but he angrily shuved the crontroller into Mike'y hands and then stormed off to his room.

As soon as the door slammed Mikey bolted to the kitchen and stuck his head under the faucet, chugging water like it was going out of business.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Donatello walked in his hands covered in grease and weilder's goggles on his forehead.

"Raph made me eat a slice of fruit cake, and he know's I absolutly hate nuts!'


	7. A Very Happy New Year

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 2012 hmmm...BRING ON THE END OF THE WORLD! HAHA JK here's how the turtle's NEw Years went and how they deal with it after. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>A Very Happy New Year<span>

_Flashback:_

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR! A roar went up from Time Square as the giant sparkling ball was lowered and tons of confetti burst into the air and littered the ground._

_Of course the thousands of people there didn't notice the four figures, the four turtles, celebrating themselves on top of one of the nearest rooftops. Three of the four figures were laughing and cajoling about each holding a paper cup full of booze. The third was also holding a cup but was quite a bit more calm then the rest._

_They stayed like this for the most part of the hour until finally the lights in Time Square started to dim and people were filtering out by the hundreds._

_"Hey guys...I think we should go back soon," the blue masked turtle said crushing the empty cup in his hand._

_The three other turtles stopped their stupored laughtor and the one in a orange mask gave a disappointed groan, "Uhhh..(hiccup)..Leo why'd we have to...(hiccup)...go now?"_

_"Mikey come on anymore of this and we'll be seen,"._

_Even in their drunkeness the otheres saw reason and soon followed their leader (unsteadily) back across the rooftops and down into a man hole. But before they reached home the red masked turtle whispered the other purple one._

_"Oi' Don..(hiccup)..nie I got's some booze stuck in my room..(hiccup)..we don' hafta stop celebratin' yet,"._

_End Flashback:_

Leonardo awoke on his bed well rested and the only sign of the alchohol that he had consumed the night before was the slight fuzzness that remained in his head. He got up stretched and looked at the clock by his bed, it was only 6:45am.

The turtle grabbed his katanas and strapped them to the back of his shell and prepare himself to do some kata before breakfast. He closed his bedroom door behind him and then went downstairs towards the dojo when he saw a most humorous scene before him.

Donatello and Raphel were conched out on the living room couches each of them holding a beer bottle while several others littered the Lair's floor. Leo sighed and went over intending to wake them and possibly lecture them on the dangers of achohol. But to his surprise when he shook their green shoulders they didn't respond.

He quickly made sure that they were still breathing and that their pulse was normal. Everything was fine as far as Leo could tell. They were so drunk that they wouldn't wake up. At this Leo forgot about training and kata and rushed back to his room.

He fumbled around his desk until his found what he was looking for, a small black sharpie.

_'This will teach those bone heads,' _he thought as he let his 'artistic talent' loose.


	8. Raph's Bad Day

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**MWHAHAHA! Yesturday was Friday the 13th! I hope your bad luck day went better than Raphs anyway. Enjoy and please review! Thanks to Sailor Ninja Turtle for being my first review!**

* * *

><p><span>Raph's Bad Day<span>

"Ah damn!" Raphel cursed as the glass plate slipped from his three-fingered grasp and slipped to the floor with a shattering crash.

"What happened!" a blue masked turtle called from down the hall, concern lacing his voice.

"I dropped a damned plate!" he yelled back picking up the largers shards of glass that lay at his feet.

After another few minutes the floor was glass free but a disgruntled Raph continued to grumble under his breath. All day today bad things had been happening to him. He almost fell face first from the roof of a building, fell flat on his shell during training, and stubbed his toes on four separate occations which made him let loose a string of curses that had Master Splinter making do the dishes for the next week. Thus making way the shattered plate.

"So having a bad day there bro?" a sniggering voice said from behind him.

"Not now Mikey, I've already had enough to piss me off today and I don't need you to help," the red masked turtle shot back throwing the dripping cloth he had used to dry the plates onto the kitchen table, it slid to a stop right at the edge.

Mikey gave a laugh, "Dude you do know _why _you're having a crappy day right?".

Raph turned and looked at his brother suspisously, "I'm guess either cause of you bro, or cause God hates me,".

"No bro, it's Friday the 13th duh!" Michelangelo grinned.

"What ya mean like black cats, broken mirrors, and bad luck? Haha, I mighta seen some screwed up stuff bro but luck isn't one thing I believe in," Raphel sneered a mocking laugh bouncing around the tiny kitchen.

"Oh really? Then why don't you just prove it's not true then," Mikey dared and raised an eye ridge, leaning against the table.

Raph scowled, "How am I supposed ta prove it?"

The younger turtle just said nothing and continued to look at his brother expectingly. Raph rolled his eyes looking around the room until his eyes landed on the salt shaker that lay sat innocently on the table. With a flick he sent it tipping over so that hundreds of tiny white grains flowed onto the table. There was a moment of silence and Raph gave a laugh of triumph.

"See there, nothin' happened," Raph started forward to leave the kitchen.

But as he passed the table, about to punch Mikey on the shoulder his three-toed foot hit the accumulating puddle that was on the tiled floor. Apparently the wet cloth he had thrown was still soaked enough to drip it's contents for some unsuspectin fool to slip on.

There was a crack as the turtled landed on his shell looking up into the grinning face of his brother. His temper flared along with a growing sense of embarressment.

"This...doesn't...prove...a damn thing!"

"Okaaayy, whatever you say Raphy, whatever you say,".


	9. Snacks

TMNT Holiday Drabbles:

**Felt like checking what today was on that weird holiday website I mentioned before and today is offcial Cornchip Day. O_O Yep well this will be another Raph one I guess cause I always picture him eating cornchips while watching wrestling. It's a reletivly short story but enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p><span>Snacks<span>

"Awww! C'mon Crusher giddim!" Raph growled at the television as he watched his favorite show Wrestle Mania.

The two muscular men dressed in colored spandex charged at each other once more one of them held a heavily dented, metal, folding chair while the other was sporting a black eye and busted lip. The emerald green turtle stood up on the couch and punched the air as the one with the chair hit the other over the head with the chair knocking him out of the ring as large a large K.O appeared on the screen and the announcers voice started commentary.

"Aaaand that ladies and gentlemen is the end of the first round of this Wrestle Mania match. But stayed tuned cause after these words from our sponsers we'll have a fresh new pair of warriors out here to duke it out for the title of Top Wrestler!".

Raph sat down and smirked to himself as the commercials flashed by with advertisments for soap and shampoo, content for the moment or atleast until his stomach gave a warped gurgle.

"I guess it's time fer a snack," he muttered to himself and flipped backwards over the couch and then started towards the kitchen.

"Damn where are they?" Raph stuck his arm way in the back of the cabinet that contained the turtle's various favorite snacks searching for his bag of cornchips.

He shifted aside Mikey's Twinkies and Cheetos, Leo's freakish, tasteless tofu crisps, and Donnie's Smartfood popcorn until he finally grabbed the half crumpled bag of Fritos.

"Ah-ha!" Raphel said in triumph holding the bag up and then promptly dug out a fistful and stuffed them into his mouth spilling crumbs down the front of his shell.

He then ran back into the living room as the opening theme to Wrestle Mania started again and then jumped back onto the couch.

_SQUISH_

Raph yelled as his butt landed on something warm, squishy, and now flattened on the couch. His scream was immediatly followed by a hiss from a throughly pissed off Klunk. With a flick of a switch the lights turned on and Raph whipped around, corn chips lying forgotten on the floor. He stared at the sight before him on the couch, laying there next to a worn pillow was a flattened half eaten rat.

"What the Hell! MIKEY!" the turtle yelled feeling slightly sick at the thought of what covered his rear at this moment.

"Bro what's...oh..." the oranged masked turtle said comprehention coming over his face as he spied the rodent and his fluffed up cat sitting on the couch.

"Get your damn cat outta 'ere Mikey!" Raph growled his hands curling into fists.

"Relax Raphy boy, Klunk just wanted a snack too,".


End file.
